


First Kiss

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time he's been kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It's not like he'd never been kissed. He'd been kissed lots of times, often by complete strangers. Connor didn't understand why they did it. It wasn't as if he'd shown any interest. In fact the one's he was interested in were never the ones doing the kissing. Until now. 

It had been a fairly straight forward mission. They caught the bad guys and when he looked over at Jason as he finished tying up the last goon, Jason had been looking at him with the oddest expression. He asked Connor to come back to his place. Connor had figured he wanted to talk about the mission. How wrong he'd been.

Jason crowded Connor back against the door as soon as they were inside. The same odd expression on his face slowly melting into determination. Connor was surprised by how gentle, and tentative the kiss was. Jason had such a rough manner, Connor imagined he kissed with the same roughness and fervor. 

Jason stepped back with a disappointed look on his face. Belatedly Connor realized he should have done more than stand there in shock. "Sorry, just please don't break my jaw."

Oh. "I'm not going to punch you"

"Right," Jason mutters. "Fucking boy scout. You can go. I didn't mean to..."

Connor cuts him off, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry. I'm no good at this. Can we try again?"


End file.
